Terms, Vocabulary and Acronyms
The following is a list of common terms and acronyms as used in the seduction community: A1 - An old acronym, referring to Approaching. The process is simply called Opening or Approaching. (A1-3,C1-3 and S1-3 are remnants of Mystery Method lingo) A2 - Sometimes called female-to-male interest, A2 is an old acronym, no longer commonly used, that refers to the process of attracting a woman. The process is simply called Attraction in todays vocabulary. A3 - Sometimes called male-to-female interest, A3 is an old acronym, no longer commonly used, that refers to the process of qualifying a woman. The process is simply called Qualification. AA - Approach Anxiety. When you are too nervous to walk up to a woman you don’t know and start talking to her. The most commonly know way to get over this obstacle is "The 3 Second Rule", which states that within three second of first seeing the target, or women of interest, you have to approach and just GO. This narrow time frime will prevent you from over thinking or making up a reason or excuse not to approach. AC - Approach Coach. Usually reffereing to a wingman, or PUAR instructor who will see to it that you don't make excuses when it comes to AA, but just get in there and do it with you. AFC - Average Frustrated Chump. Otherwise known as -the nice guy- someone who is not currently successful with women. AI - Approach Invitation. This is when a women or group of women actively intives you to do an approach ( for instance extensive eye-contact and smiling to a more direct example like waving at you to come over.) AMOG - Alpha Male Of the Group or Alpha Male Other Guy. A competitor for Alpha Male within a given set. There are several ways to deal with this guy, who is at often times presumed a thread, one of the most commonly used ways to disarm an AMOG is by befriending them, focusing attetion away from the target, DHV'ing showing possible active disinterest, or that you can get along with "her" frieds. These AMOG's have been stereotyped as being Alpha and Jockish, but the important thing is that you are not a thread to him or his group, in which case he may become an allie towards your goals, or that you take him out. aPUA - Aspiring Pick-Up Artist. ASD - Anti-Slut Defense – when a woman hesitates to do something she would otherwise like to do because she doesn’t want to feel like or be perceived by others as “a slut.” BC - Bootcamp. The nickname for the standard 3-day, 2-night small group training program that is guaranteed to get you better results with beautiful women. BF - Boyfriend. Depending of personal ethics you may choose to use a BF destroyer. BF destroyer, BF destruction - Any tool or routine used to undermine the confidence your target has in her boyfriend. BHRR - Bait/Hook/Reel/Release. A key component of the “Qualification Phase.” One of the things that made Mystery Method so successful back in the day. BT - Buying Temperature. Indication of how ready and will your target is. C1 - Sometimes called -conversation- C1 is an archaic concept which has been replaced by more modern seduction methodologies. C2 - Sometimes called -deep comfort- C2 is an archaic concept which has been replaced by more modern seduction methodologies. C3 - Sometimes called -comfort in the sex location- C3 is an archaic concept which has been replaced by more modern seduction methodologies. CB - Cock-block. C/F - Cocky & funny. Cocky and funny was a term coined by David Deangelo, and is a confident type of humor that has a arrogant undertones. Close, @Close, #close, k-close, f-close - The process of “closing” a woman. An f-close is a sexual encounter. @Close is getting her email address, a #close is her phone number, a k-close is a kiss. DAFS - Do A Fucking Search. PUA Revolutons forum (and Google) has a comprehensive Search Function. Learn how to use it here. DHV - Demonstration of Higher Value. Showing a woman, and usually her group, that you have more going for you than the average man. These usually involve hitting some of the common female attraction triggers. DLV - Demonstration of Lower Value. This is usually a bad thing, unless it is delivered in an ironic tone, in which case it is a DHV. EC - Eye Contact. Emotional Progressive Model - The specific order of events to create a successful interaction with a woman. Based on LS research and female psychology, the Triad Model charts out the sequence from Approaching and Transitioning all the way through Seduction and Relationships. The cornerstone of Love Systems Triad Model. FB - Fuck-Buddy, or Friends With Benefits. Otherwise known as a casual, no-strings-attached sexual relationship. FMR - First-Minute Resistance. More commonly known as Approach Anxiety. FR - Field Report. See the Field Reports subforum here. FT - Field Test. FTC - False Time Constraint. An important element when you first approach a woman you don’t know. i.e. "Hey guys let me as you a quick question, I have to be somewhere in 20 minutes, but help me settle an argument who's cooler Bugs Bunny or James Bond?" GF - Girlfriend. GFTOW - Go Fuck Ten Other Women. Some members of the community have suggested that this as a cure for an unhealthy obsession with one particular woman. HB - Hot Babe. Sometimes seen with a number at the end (e.g., “HB8”) to provide a rough shorthand for the writer’s impression of a woman’s looks on a scale of 1-10. IOD - Indicator of Disinterest. This is an ungrammatical term to mean the opposite of an Indicator of Interest (IOI). IOI - Indicator of Interest. A sign that a woman is attracted to you. Oldschool e.g. asking your name, initiating touch, playing with hair, asking personal questions about you, buying you a drink etc. Kino - Abbreviated form of "Kinesthetic," a Neuro-Linguistic Programming term for physical touch. Physical progression is vitally important KJ - Keyboard Jockey, or semi-related Kill Joy. LJBF - “Let's Just Be Friends.” The dreaded words you will often hear when you get the elements of your Game out of order or when you think you are in a later phase with a woman than you really are. It can also occur when you progress emotionally but not physically and a woman’s sexual attraction to you dissipates. LMR - Last-Minute Resistance. Classic cures include: A. Freeze out, then recommence B. Agree, and continue, etc. LR - Lay Report. See the Field Reports subforum here. LS - Love Systems. The Love Systems site can be found using Google or other search engine. LTR - Long-Term Relationship. An exclusive girlfriend. MLTR - Multiple Long-Term Relationship. A non-exclusive girlfriend. MM / TMM - The Mystery Method. mPUA - Master Pick-Up Artist. Neg - A disqualification tool (IOD) used to falsely eliminate you as a potential suitor for your desired target. ONS - One-Night Stand. Also known as Same Light Lay (SNL). PUA - Pick-Up Artist. PUG - Pickup guru. PUTSF - Please Use The Search Function. More polite version of DAFS - Do A Fucking Search. RTFM - Read The (Fucking) Manual. Often said to other forum members who disregard doing prior research before posting their common question. S1 - Sometimes called foreplay, S1 is an old acronym. S2 - Sometimes called Last-Minute Resistance. S3 - Sometimes called the Sex Phase. SNL - Same-night lay. See one-night stand. SP - Sticking Point, Social Proof, Self Point. STR - Short-Term Relationship. More commonly known as a "fling." Target - women you are interested in. TB - Timebridge. Plans to see a woman again. VAH - Venusian Arts Handbook. The Mystery Method's old manual. Many reviewers have found that Magic Bullets by LS is a more comprehensive, advanced, and practical guide to dating science. Wingman - Someone who assists you in picking-up women. He can distract the AMOG or the other girls while you game your target, he can be a source of motivation, etc.